


Many Times, Many Ways (Full Work)

by 2amEuphoria



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightwell, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff that puts that old Folgers commercial to shame, I mean pure fluff you find at the store to put in your sandwich, It's fluff...Just. Fluff., Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2amEuphoria/pseuds/2amEuphoria
Summary: "You should’ve seen what you two looked like. It was straight out of a skit from Saturday Night Live."Holiday future Brightwell fic, just little moments from their Christmas Eve.FULL, finished version.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	Many Times, Many Ways (Full Work)

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sorry I uploaded this as a separate work-I realized Ao3 probably won't notify people that I updated the "Preview" version. From now on I'll just post previews on my Tumblr so I'm not spamming you all on here.)**
> 
> I saw this tweet the other night: https://twitter.com/cottoncandaddy/status/1208111133216755712?s=20  
> and, well, I couldn’t help myself. An anon also requested a holiday Brightwell fic so, here you go!
> 
> Also want to note that while you guys have likely met Alea already, you probably don’t know about AFIS, their rescue dog (“AFIS” stands for “automated fingerprint identification system”-they work in law enforcement and are total nerds, mkay)! She’s a white and brindle greyhound. You can learn more about her on my tumblr sideblog, @brightandwell. And yes, she’s definitely inspired by Jenna Marbles’ new dog Bunny, how’d you know??

“Your family’s the only family I know that requests bringing alcohol instead of desert to the annual Christmas party,” Dani teased.

“We pride ourselves on originality, what can I say?” Malcolm smiled as he pulled a different bottle of rum off a shelf and studied it. He knew his mother would judge his selections, and while he normally couldn’t care less, he didn’t feel like handling another lecture on how “the year written on the bottle _matters,_ darling” this year. Not with a toddler and a greyhound to watch out for Between Alea, who was now three (“that in itself is a hazard in your mother’s home,” Dani had said) and AFIS, whose tail could bring down a variety of expensive sculptures and vases, he know they’d have no extra energy to spare listening to his mother’s griping. 

It was inevitable, though, because they chose to go to the store on Christmas Eve (the last possible day before the family dinner, of course), and now the alcohol selection was less than ideal. So instead of trying to find wine from 2004, Malcolm was consulting Dani’s knowledge of cocktails from when she was a bartender to see what they could mix up well enough to appease Jessica Whitly’s refined palate. 

Alea was less than pleased to have to tag along with them on their errands, and he couldn’t blame her. He hated the crowds and noise and commotion as much as she did; it was sensory overload at full throttle for both of them. So when she twisted in Dani’s arms and begged to be put down, Dani didn’t object, and her and Malcolm used the shopping cart and their legs to make a makeshift “corral” to keep Alea from escaping. It seemed fool-proof in their eyes; they’d seen plenty of other parents do it before, why couldn’t they do the same?

Alea initially seemed content sitting on the floor playing with the zipper on her jacket, but after 5 minutes passed when her parents weren’t giving her their full attention, she decided to take matters into her own hands. The white and red stripes on a bottle at the bottom shelf caught her eye, and her mother’s legs had shifted, creating an opening. 

“I know she thinks that Tito’s is overrated,” Dani murmured, rolling her eyes, “but if we mix it well enough maybe she- 

“Oops. Detective Powell, we have a runner.”

She turned just in time to see their toddler dashing down the aisle, struggling to hold the full-sized bottle of peppermint vodka with both hands.

“Alea! Wait wait wait,” Dani flew after her, bent over, arms outstretched, dodging carts and onlookers and strange stares. Whether it was shock or amusement Malcolm remained frozen where he was, erupting with laughter.

He watched as Dani finally grabbed Alea at the end of the aisle, ending their daughter’s escapades with a quick “hi! Not a choice, sweetheart; let me see that.” With the bottle under one arm and Alea in the other she made her way, red-faced, back to Malcolm, shaking her head when she saw that he was _still_ wheezing from how hard he was laughing.

“Daddy, you’re fired,” Dani’s voice feigned authority, though it was easy to spot the sarcasm underneath.

“I- I’m sorry, it’s just... Oh, you should’ve seen what you two looked like. It was straight out of a skit from _Saturday Night Live_.” He held his side and leaned against the cart as he struggled to bring his breathing back to normal.

“S’funny, Daddy,” Alea giggled. Dani shook her head at both of them.

“You’re a riot, kiddo. Make sure you tell Nana about this tomorrow, okay?”

“Oh yes, tell Nana _all_ about how you inherited her taste in beverages,” Dani gave him a pointed look as she set Alea into the shopping cart. Malcolm started chuckling again.

“Wha, Momma?”

“Nothing, baby. Please don’t tell Nana about this.”

____________

“You know, Alea actually saved us,” Malcolm said when they were back inside their apartment and unloading groceries. “I’m sure she’ll love peppermint vodka martinis.”

Dani rolled her eyes, setting the bottle on the counter. “Let’s hope so.”

Alea teetered into the kitchen with AFIS at her side; Malcolm smiled at how inseparable the two were becoming. “Wha’d you say ‘bout me, Daddy?” She asked.

“I was telling Mommy that you’re a genius, Ambs*,” he knelt down to Alea’s level, putting his hands on either side of her face and kissing her forehead. Dani’s heart swelled at the sight of it. “Nana might even forget that we forgot to take a Christmas photo this year.”

Not used to Malcolm being on her level either, AFIS dropped into a play bow and let out a quick bark. Alea giggled.

“What, AFIS, are you jealous?” Malcolm slapped his knees, and the greyhound woofed louder. “Do you want a kiss too?”

“Malcolm, do _not_ rile her up,” Dani warned as she re-organized the fridge. “We don’t need a trip to the pediatrician or the emergency vet tonight…”

“Whatcha doin’, AFIS?” Malcolm slapped his knees again, and the greyhound shook her head and backed up. “Are you headbanging? Do you wanna do zoomies?”

AFIS barked twice before speeding off into the living room. Alea fell into her father’s arms, and the two laughed hysterically as the greyhound flew in and out of their view, running laps around the first floor.

“Good God,” Dani groaned, though she too found herself laughing when she watched AFIS bound over Malcolm’s reading chair to zoom back into the living room. “Hey, goofy puppy!” She snapped her fingers twice, and AFIS trotted back into view, panting. “Zoomies are for the roof or the dog park only. _Right,_ Daddy?” She watched Malcolm freeze. 

He’d apologize to her. But he had something else in mind first. “You’re absolutely right,” Malcolm cleared his throat and grabbed Alea as he stood back up. “We should all go up to the roof then, and watch her do zoomies around the snowmen we made the other day. Sound good?”

Alea screeched with delight, AFIS barked and Dani couldn’t say no when Malcolm looked at him like that-glancing at her over his shoulder, with that shit-eating grin, and their daughter peering up at him the way other children looked at their favorite superhero.

“Alright. You ready, Affy girl?” Dani called to AFIS, who leapt forward and pawed the air like a horse. Alea squealed as Malcolm tickled her on their way to grab her jacket.

She just couldn’t say no.

____________

“Where’s the baby?” She asked when she came out of the shower, scrunching her curls with a t-shirt.

“Um…”

“Malcolm, seriously?’

“Well it’s not like she took the keys and walked out the door, sweetheart. It’s fine!” He put his book down and hopped off his chair, peering around the furniture. Dani went straight to the kitchen sink-ever since the toddler realized she could fit in the cabinet under there, it was her favorite spot during games of “Hide and Seek.”

She found extra soap and an old bottle of Soft Scrub, but no Alea. Before a flutter of panic settled in her stomach, she heard Malcolm calling to her from the living room. 

“Dani, come here.”

AFIS was curled up on her bed by the fireplace, and Alea was curled up around AFIS, her face tucked in against the greyhound’s side. If she’d even noticed Alea snuggled up next to her, AFIS didn’t seem to mind; her soft snoring proved it.

In just under a minute Dani managed to tip-toe over to her nightstand, grab their camera, and take a picture before AFIS opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She sniffed Alea before licking her forehead. 

“Good girl, Affy,” Dani cooed, scratching behind the greyhound’s right ear. “You’re such a good big sister, huh?”

Malcolm ran a hand along AFIS’s back. “It’s not easy being the first kid, I’d know,” he murmured, “but I think she’s doing a great job.” 

Alea stirred from the sound of AFIS’s thumping tail against the hardwood floor. Dani brushed a few loose curls away from her daughter’s face. “Why’d you take a nap with AFIS, sweetie?” she asked.

The three-year-old balled her fists and pressed her face closer against a brown patch of AFIS’s fur. “Affy’s warm,” Alea whined.

Malcolm breathed a laugh. “We got a picture of you two. Nana will love it since we dropped the ball on a Christmas card this year.” Dani rolled her eyes at Malcolm before turning back to Alea, who was already nodding off again.

“Time for bed, kiddo,” Dani whispered as she scooped Alea up. 

Alea stirred once more, her tired eyes peering up at her mother. “Santa’s comin’, huh Momma? Does we have cookies f’him?”

Dani stopped. She turned and looked at Malcolm. Malcolm looked at her. AFIS looked at both of them and gave an anxious tail wag in response to the sudden silence. 

“Yep, so you’d better be under the covers soon before he realizes you’re still awake,” Malcolm piped up, pulling himself up off the floor and trying not to speed-walk over to the kitchen area.  
____________

After Dani put their daughter to bed, she padded over to the island. “I forgot she’s old enough to remember all of this now,” she sighed, combing her fingers through her hair. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“You’re supposed to leave Santa milk and cookies, and carrots for the reindeer, right?” Malcolm spoke while trying to chew. He snapped off a piece of a carrot and gave it to AFIS, who was waiting patiently at his feet. “We’re just doing our part. Wanna help?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone :] 
> 
> Yes, I plan on doodling what AFIS and Alea looked like cuddled up together by the fireplace-keep an eye on my Tumblr for that!
> 
> *In case you haven't read my other fics featuring Alea, "Ambs" is a nickname for Alea's initials: "Alea Margaret Bright." You'll learn the reasoning behind her first and middle name in future works :]


End file.
